Kotor the bodyguard
by rusak
Summary: I got the idea from several stories and the Brotherhood of Shadow solomon's revenge mod, so i wondered what would've happend if Revan's bodyguard/ personal assassin was involved in the plot. Review and plot ideas are welcome. Enjoy! and review! .


I hope that this story will do better than my other ones and at least get one review for it [even if it is negative] and if you want to know I got the idea for the character from the Solomon's revenge mod. I do not claim to own KOTOR or anything related to star wars whatsoever. So read and enjoy.

Chapter 1: The Sighting 

5 months ago……………..A man in a modified combat suit with 3 heavy blasters and a vibroblade followed behind the sith officer escorting him to Lord Revan's chambers for the meeting.

"Lord Revan" he said as a form of greeting as the door opened and the officer left.

"Kalen Ugar you have served me loyally for 3 years now, why I ask?" Revan asked the man.

"You are an inspirational leader and a good person My Lord." he replied.

" That I know, but my reason for this audience if you are wondering why I called you here is of vital importance." Revan told the man.

"Of course my Lord" he replied simply.

"I received a vision that has left me with a feeling of unease and I fear that my hold on power will waver, so I want you to leave and go in hiding so I have a loyal servant should something happened to me." Revan told Kalen calmly as he handed him a package.

"Yes my Lord" he replied calmly as he took the package.

" Do not open this and give this to me if something does happened and if you find me." Revan told Kalen in response to his puzzled look.

" Yes my Lord." Kalen replied.

" Lord Revan the Jedi boarding team is onboard and we have spotted Bastila Shan among them. They have killed 6 security squads so far and the 10 Dark Jedi you sent out were killed." An officer told Revan in a panicky voice.

"Lead them to the bridge, I will confront them there personally." Revan told the officer on the comlink.

"Yes my Lord." the officer told Revan as he passed down the order.

"Now go, take my personal freighter and make sure it stays safe. Goodbye." Revan told Kalen as he left.

Present day…………………………..

Kalen continued to walk as he remembered the day he had given his final mission 40 minutes before the Leviathan had fired on Revan's ship and killed Revan, but he knew Revan was still alive as a special signal had been activated after a certain time to indicate he was still alive. Kalen had been one of Revan's best assassins [being a master of 5 forms of unarmed combat, a skilled duelist with all kinds of blades, an amazing marksmen with all types of blasters, a stealth specialist, a good slicer, good with getting past security sysytems, a trained medic, and skilled tracker] , so it had been surprising when he'd been ordered away for a boarding [being ignorant of the treachery on Malak's part of course]. Now the 32 year old was one of the best bounty hunters around [and he'd gotten that title all in 5 months to add to that].

The 32 year old had been captured by the Mandalorians three years before their first raids [the ones that some count were the ones that started the Mandalorian Wars] at 9 and since 16 had been fighting for the Mandalorians as a scout [they'd seen his value as a scout due to his mastery of 5 unarmed combat forms by 16 and close quarters combat in general, so he'd been made a scout], but at 27 had fought in a duel in an attempt to save a Mandalorian camp. Revan had defeated him and since then he had served him loyally as one of his best Jedi hunters and assassins up to Malak's betrayal.

Now he was tracking a crime lord on some shithole planet who wasn't paying his debts to the Exchange and had even eliminated several bounty hunters sent after him. Kalen didn't even bother getting anything special since his gear made him prepared for anything and his weapons even more so. His modified combat suit had short wrist armor bands [with hidden tools obviously], he wore fingerless gloves that stopped at the wrist on both hands [I love those by the way, so he's always wearing them so I don't have to say it again], a thigh holster with a modified heavy blaster, a belt with a lot of gear, a gray jumpsuit, shoulder pads, and a vibroblade in a sheath that was strapped across his chest. His blasters were modified to be several times more efficient in energy usage than regular blasters and to do 3 times more damage than normal.

Anyone who doubted he would be prepared for him usually ended up with their head missing if they had a bounty on them [and a good reason to collect on it]. Kalen smirked as he saw the crappy security on this narco sellers estate and to make it even easier the guards were obviously drunk [even from a distance]. Kalen blended in with the crowd of speeders as he followed the crime lord to his estate and once he neared it, got out and looked for a way to get over the high walls. He saw a pipe that led into the estate and made sure he'd be able to climb it [once he'd hid from everyone of course], then started to climb on the pipe [which offered him good concealment from everyone] to get inside the estate. He dropped down and he hid behind a wall as he surveyed the security and checked for security devices of any kind with electro binoculars. Finding nothing he moved quickly from cover to cover with no sound whatsoever.

He spotted a guard approaching and activated his stealth field generator. The guard was carrying a bottle and obviously needed to take a leak, so he was distracted and had his neck broken. Kalen continued moving cover from cover in the natural and modern setting of the exterior of the estate, eventually got to the door. He also went around to make sure there was no other entrance and seeing none sliced the security system, while concealed by his stealth field generator. Two guards walked out confused as to why the door opened and Kalen saw a chance to get rid of them since no one would see. He uncloaked himself and moved in front of them, as though he had just appeared there. Both tried to bring up their carbines, but Kalen disarmed one as soon as he'd stepped into their field of view and then immediately shot both of them with it. He then cloaked himself and quietly ran down a hallway as guards started to move, hearing cries of surprise at the two bodies. A squad of guards ran by him and he flattened himself to the wall as they ran this way and that way searching for him.

One guard even stopped to catch his breath and his neck broken, then Kalen moved on to the crime lord's chamber with one pistol out just in case. He slipped past and killed several guards on his way to the crime lord's chamber, with no one seeing or hearing him. He saw the said crime lord in the hangar and deciding to take a risk to get the large bounty on him opened fire with several precisely aimed shots from both blasters in his belt holsters. Just as the 16 people looked up 4 were already dead and Kalen was still firing. He must have looked frightening, standing there calmly with blaster pistols out and rapidly, but accurately firing because several guards fled right on the spot. Kalen rolled and opened up with one pair of bursts at the fleeing men and killed half of them. He then jumped behind cover as soon as the bursts left his weapons and fired from there at the 12 people in the wide open hangar. Reinforcements wouldn't come because he had made sure security forces were made busy by the army of security droids in the estate, so he had trapped them quite good.

"Surrender!" he plainly told the small group as he fired a gas rocket from his wrist armor.

"Kill him!" the crime lord yelled in a high-pitched voice as he ran away.

Kalen fired several bursts and got 4 of the 9 guards with various wounds, further reducing their numbers with a grenade. With no guards left to protect the crime lord he started to cry and there was even a stain on his pants as he pounded on the door. Kalen walked up behind him and he pulled out a holdout blaster with surprising speed, but Kalen was on him and disarmed him the moment he'd pulled out the blaster. It went off while it was in the air and Kalen then threw it to the side.

Roaring the crime lord swung at him with a punch, but Kalen blocked it and broke his arm with ease. He ignored the man's cries and tightly gripping his broken arm, grabbed his throat in an unbreakable vice. He then knocked him out with a vicious pistol whip that left the crime lord with a swollen and bleeding bump, finishing up by tightly binding his wrists and ankles. He slung the unconscious man on his shoulder and carried him off with ease [after eliminating any opposition of course] to the bounty office. At the bounty office he collected his fee and headed to his ship to get off this planet.

2 weeks later………………. Kalen put his ship in for a landing and waited for some droids to arrive, while changing into more appropriate clothes for a stay in an urban environment. He changed into black boots that went slightly above the ankle, gray fatigue pants, a thigh holster, his usual belt, a white undershirt, a long-sleeve white shirt, a black jacket, his usual fingerless gloves, put on his armored vest underneath the white shirt, strapped his sheath on, and slid his blade into the sheath. Looking like some kind of spacer he exited the ship as a droid arrived to do a regular check up on his ship. He exited the docking facility and went to the information center to learn something more about the planet that might help him.

8 hours later…………. "I've come for the bounties." Kalen told the Hutt that was in charge of bounty information.

"Very well here it is." Ajuur the Hutt told him as he gave him a data pad with bounty information.

Kalen scanned over the information on the data pad to see if there was anything of interest he could consider.

"Waitress defending herself from a thug, gang lieutenant who went rough, ah an assassin I'll take that one." Kalen thought as he scanned bounty information about available targets.

He then left the Lower City cantina and went to the apartments after asking around for where the assassin [called Selven] lived or was suspected to be. He entered the apartments and noticed several people with weapons, so he loosened his blasters in their holsters and pulled out his sword in case he had to use it.

"Pay the Vulkars or die!" was the shout he heard as soon as he stepped into their view.

The three thugs charged at him with long swords and he got into a neutral stance, waiting for them. The first thug that attacked was a sloppy duelist and Kalen easily parried the attack, then counterattacked and dodged a slash from another thug. He ducked under a flurry and unleashed a flurry of his own that killed one thug, then rolled and stabbed the second Vulkar in the ribs. He forced down the blade of the last Vulkar and as soon it was low enough kicked him in the groin and impaled him. He spat on the corpses and moved on in hopes of finding Selven.

He came to the apartment she was rumored to be in and got to the side as the automatic lock pick opened the door and he saw the target standing there. She assumed by how the door opened he was a bounty hunter, so she ran at him with a short sword. He stepped inside and got into a defensive position as she started attacking him with a ferocious ferocity. He parried all her attacks and feints as she started her vicious assault on him with rapid and powerful attacks, but he was too quick for her as he dodged several flurries without even breaking a sweat [and not even getting nicked]. This helped him as she tried to drive him to the wall with ferocious blows, but ducked to the side as a decapitating attack bounced off the wall and he capitalized on that opportunity by launching a flurry. She barely managed to parry all of it and as he counterattacked, launching powerful attacks and flurries with amazing speed the toll he was taking on her became visible.

She was heavily sweating as his swift, brutal, and powerful fighting style [that was composed of several fighting styles and he also was a master of several other fighting styles as well] wore her down. She tried push down his blade, but in her weakened state she was only able to try to force it down without success. Seeing an opportunity Kalen pushed up her blade with all his strength and then feinted a slash, but instead slashed at her stomach. She jumped back, but she was now wounded and although the cut wasn't lethal it would weaken her dramatically.

She attempted a feint, but Kalen knocked the sword out of her hands with a blow that left her arms useless. She stumbled and fell, but Kalen let her try to run for the door. He pulled out a blaster so fast she saw firsthand his quick draw skill and shot her in the leg. She screamed as the modified blaster tore a massive hole in her leg and caused blood to leak out like water from a hose [I know a bad metaphor, but you get the idea right?], but another bolt tore a hole in her chest. Kalen then shot her 3 more times and searched that apartment for anything useful, then took all her gear as proof. Additionally he shoved her sword into her forehead and chopped off her head with his blade. He put away his grisly and bloody proof, then left the headless corpse as he went to claim his bounty.

25 minutes later………… "I'm here to clam the bounty on Selven." Kalen told Ajuur.

"I need proof." Ajuur told him, skepticism in his voice.

"Certainly." Was all Kalen said as he emptied a bag he found in her apartment of all the proof he collected of his kill.

Everyone gasped as he pulled out her severed head impaled on her sword and threw it in front of Ajuur.

"Proof enough?" he asked Ajuur as even the Hutt had turned pale.

"Of…….Of course, here……. here's the reward." Ajuur said in a shaky voice as he gave Kalen the reward money.

"Thanks" Kalen told the Hutt as he left.

P.S. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please review, also I'm gonna call the Vulkars thugs and the Hidden Beks gangsters, so Microsoft Word doesn't annoy me, ok? Please review [I know my grammar sucks]. 


End file.
